


Everything Starts In The Dark

by I_Reflect_The_Sun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Kim Namjoon, Dance Teacher Chae Hyungwon, Daycare Hyung Lim Changkyun | I.M, Daycare Hyung Yoo Kihyun, Him and Hyungwon are brothers, Hyungwon thinks Kihyun is a little pretty angel and its sweet, Lots of Soft, M/M, Model Chae Hyungwon, Model Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Painter Son Hyunwoo, Siwoo is in here as well, Slow burn (maybe), Student Yoo Kihyun, its not talked abiut much though, small Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Reflect_The_Sun/pseuds/I_Reflect_The_Sun
Summary: Hyungwon is a single caregiver working his very hardest to keep his younger brother Siwoo taken care of and make sure the boy had a future, juggling two jobs and the struggles of parenthood at the same time. One day, his normal babysitter and friend, Changkyun, flies to America to visit his family, leaving little Siwoo in the care of a beautiful boy named Kihyun.Full time Daycare Hyung Yoo Kihyun finds himself caring for a child who his coworker and friend Changkyun takes care of while he is out of town, only to find out the parent of the sweet young boy is someone who can steal his heart in a half an instant-- and he already has without even knowing it.((THE SUMMERY IS BAD SO BAD IM SORRY FORGIVE BUT I FELT LIKE I NEEDED TO LEAVE SOMETHING HERE FOR ANYONE WHO READS THIS))





	1. Chapter 1

Hyungwon's mornings always start out dark, pitch black, the drawn black curtains and closed door to his room compounding the darkness he would already wake up to the point where some mornings he physically can't find his phone in the darkness and has to search through his dark blankets to find the white case connected to the charger. Other mornings he remembers that the phone is plugged in, and saves himself the trouble of all that.

Today is one of those mornings, skinny fingers venturing into the cold for a brief moment to follow the chord and find the source of the noise, shutting it off without even exposing his poor eyes to the light that could easily blind them. Siwoo isn't awake yet, as always, the sweet child sleeping soundly in bed with him, cuddled up against his thin back, little fingers curled into the soft fabric of his shirt. He can't remember what color it is this morning.

A moment passes, and he slowly stands, tugging his covers off to expose himself to the cold yet keep his little koala baby asleep and warm, detangling little fingers in the process until he is free and can stand up. Socked feet touch wood and make him shiver, pulling long sleeves down to cover himself and then hug his torso.

It's dark.

He likes it dark.

The black haired boy exists the room soon enough, leaving the two year old alone in the black room as he shuffles down the hall, towards the bathroom and its even colder tile floors. It's blindingly white if he turns on the light inside, so he has a substitute-- a tiny night light that he has plugged in outside the door so he can see and not let the whiteness of the little room leave him utterly blind for the next fifteen minutes. Admittedly, it's hard to work in such darkness when he has to put on makeup for shoots or when his hair is particularly messy from Siwoo playing with it the prior day, but he manages so that he can spare his eyes the light as long as possible. Staying in the dark means he might as well be sleeping an extra fifteen minutes.

The next place he heads is the kitchen, walking by the night light, a little purple octopus, and into the room, faint light from outside and through the big window allowing him to see without any aid. Eyes slowly adjusting as he gets ready to really start his morning the best way he knows how, with coffee in a mug that his little cousin made him a few years ago. He plans to make one with Siwoo soon, so that the little boy can see him drinking out of it and maybe feel a little pride about it. 

As he waits for the coffee machine to do its thing, he moves to sit on the island in the kitchen, stare out at the black sky with its speckled expanse, the white seeming to have torn through the nights thick fabric to grace the world with a tiny amount of light after the moon has disappeared from the sky. The black fades to a deep grey, dark and almost stony in color, like the sky has turned to rock before tinges of purple shoot through it and take over, a dark color that is so saturated it looks almost black with the vaguest hints of lightness to it, so dark yet colorful. It's beautiful, and by far his favorite color to see in the morning, but he loves them all, every shade of his home and the sky, from black to ivory, fading and bouncing between themselves as the day lightens, but it's not quite there yet, and for that, Hyungwon is grateful.

For now the sky is a dark purple, a deep one that slowly, slowly lightens as he holds his shins close, socked feet sitting lightly on the edge of the counter before he sees the tiny green light of his coffee machine blinking to let him know its done. He slips off of the counter, moves to get the pot and pour the boiling hot liquid into a purple mug, one of only three he has, immediately bringing it to his lips to burn them and bring him fully into wakefulness with a squeak of pain. 

After that he is mildly functional.

Rice in the rice cooker, gopchang out of the refrigerator, whatever you call his weird tiny pan on the stove to start making some kind of food for himself and Siwoo, still asleep in his room. He will be for another half hour at least, if not a full one, his little koala baby craving all the sleep he can get whenever he can get it. In all honesty, he is like a tiny Hyungwon, sleepy and quiet yet affectionate in his own little way, enjoying both time on his own and in Hyungwon's presence.

Back to food. Gopchang in the pan, and while it isn't barbeque level good, it's tasty enough for both of them and not too spicy for the little ones taste buds, something warm to fill his belly up in the still dark morning, a dark shade of purple still domination the sky with tinges of black and grey at its furthest edges. Breakfast is finished by the time that deep purple has darkened to an aching red, dark and as deep as roses shaded in the night, such a dark red it seems to suck up the suns light and make the world a little darker. 

This is the time that he likes to wake Siwoo, because it gives him time to get the other up so he can look up at the sky when it turns a soft orange, or a chalky one, or even a molten copper in tone, anything tinted with the color that can make little Siwoo smile through his sleepiness and be ready for breakfast. 

"Siwoo-ah," he whispers into a cracked door, his home still pitch dark in most places, especially in the hall and in his room, where he can hear the little one huffing or sighing in his sleep, he isn't quite sure which one it is. "Siwoo-ah, it's time to get up," he continues quietly, slipping into the room and picking up the tiny pile of clothing he had set out for the young boy the prior night from off the dresser and sitting down at the edge of the bed, fingers skimming lightly over the blankets until he feels the warmth of Siwoo's little arm, using it to gently shake the boy. He gives another little sigh, and after a moment of coxing and soft words the little one sits up, allowing Hyungwon to help him get dressed before he clings to the mans front, holding onto him for his warmth in the cold home, although the black haired boy had forgotten that it was so cold, moving to help the other get his jacket on before picking him up.

"Did you sleep okay?", he whispers quietly against soft dark hair, one hand on the back of the little boys head as he gives a sleepy little nod. It makes him smile softly, rub that tiny head a little and ask another question. "You ready to see the sky this morning?" 

Another nod, followed by a tiny, sweet little, "Yes hyung," as they reach the kitchen, which is slowly growing brighter, and when the tall male sits down on the island for the second time that mounting, his eyes return their full attention to the sky once more. 

Today it is a soft peach, bordering on pink, and as he turns Siwoo around to see it, the boy smiles and scrunched up his sweet little eyes in the process, laying against Hyungwon's skinny chest and being held close by thin arms. The color goes from red tinged to an even lighter shade, becoming more orange and then pink, the pink of cherry blossoms on spring dates, blushing cheeks in winter winds, the pink of-

"Kihyun hyung." It's a simple statement as the little boy points to the sky, to the pale pink it has become, and he isn't sure what the boy means, who he is talking about, but that’s okay. Siwoo doesn’t talk much, but he doesn't have to for them to understand one another. 

"Kihyun hyung?"

"His hair was that color before he dyed it brown again."

Hyungwon still doesn’t know who the boy is talking about, but he doesn’t mind, kissing the side of his head gently and sliding off the counter once more, walking across the space to put the little boy into his chair to eat breakfast, although he doesn’t do much himself, mostly being fed by his dark haired hyung with a little smile on his lips and a patient demeanor as the young one eats his food. It's their routine, another thing the boy is always too sleepy to do, but that’s okay, because Hyungwon is always there to do it for him and be ever helpful. It's also worth it to get Siwoo's quiet 'thank you's, which a returned with welcomes. Despite being quiet, they both have more manors than they probably need, something that has greatly benefited the elder in his life and made the younger a class favorite, at least to Changkyun, both one of the little boys caretakers and one of the tall males close friends.

Breakfast is over quickly, Hyungwon still chewing the last of his rice as he brings Siwoo to the bathroom and sets him up on his stool to brush his teeth before walking to his bedroom to find something to wear other than a green long sleeved shirt, the color of which is not very appealing. He ends up in some kind of ripped jeans, still pulling a sweater onto his body when he gets back to the bathroom to check on Siwoo, who is now brushing his hair with the softer of the two brushes in their counter drawer. He looks up, and the way he blinks makes the tall ravenette look down to find that his sweater is in fact too white for that morning, although it fits the frost that must be coating the streets of Seoul. 

Another five minutes and the pair are heading out, shoes on feet, one bag on Hyungwon's shoulder, his phone and wallet stuffed into his front pockets so he won't loose them, little Siwoo being carried out in his arms, clinging to him with a content little smile. Down stairs and through a little lobby the pair go, grey walls lit up by fluorescent lights and showcasing soft shadows as they head out into the early morning, one cold and bright with a sky the same soft yellow of his phone case. "It's so pretty out," he says to the little boy, who enjoys the sight of soft yellow reflected off bushes and bright white playing on the window sills and lightly steamed glass. They walk the three blocks to the subway, the sun high and beautiful, yet not shedding its warmth on the city of Seoul just yet, leaving the two boys to huddle together in bright light for the two minute wait for the train.

"It's cold out, isn't it Siwoo-ah?", he coos gently, earning a little nod and a shift from the young boy. "So bright too."

"Mhmm hyung. It's pretty."

"Yes it is," he says lightly, rubbing the boys back and then the top of his little head, pecking his forehead lightly before stepping onto the train that has arrived, too many people crowding in with them, but there is nothing he can do about it. It's not like he can just magic the people away with willpower it baby child magic-- in fact, having a child on his hip makes him someone that gets more looks than he would, even on a normal basis. Heads turn to models, but more of them turn to young children, especially ones as cute as little Siwoo, and everyone loves the sight of his sweet little koala, from the young school girls who wave to the little one in the mornings and offer Hyungwon their shy laughter to the elderly individuals who come over to ask his name or how the little squish is doing on their routes to appointments and such during the week. Most don’t speak to him though, and simply watch, which he is thankful for in the soft yellow light of morning, because it means he doesn’t have to speak more than normal.

Three, four, five stops pass by before he gets off, walking a block to a white building with a pretty front, saying hello to the woman at the counter as he walks past, the both of them knowing one another well enough for there to be no incidents or questions. Almost a year of extremely early mornings coming in is enough to let him be known, and kind words to the noona's and hyungs make him a favorite, able to do and know about as much as an employee here at Siwoo's daycare would know.

Now he is in the door, slipping off his own shoes and crouching to let his little human stand on his own, already taking off his own shoes and tottering off to put them along the wall where, soon, there will be a whole line of little shoes in every color, and then he helps his little one pull off his jacket, fixing his shirt and then his hair gently, a kiss going to his forehead. "Shall we go find Namjoon?", he asks gently, and the young boy nods, so he stands up and takes his hand, walking over to one of only two children in the whole place, a little boy with short hair and tiny glasses of about five. The other is a young girl who sleeps on a mat named Mijoo, her soft little ponytail splayed across the blanket she curls under. 

"Hi Joonie," he says softly once he arrives at the boys side, watching as he puts down his book with a big smile to motion for Siwoo to come give him a hug.

"Hi Hyungwon-hyung, Hi Siwoo," the young boy says gently as his little koala sits in the others lap, the sight making Hyungwon's heart warm like it does many mornings. Even though Namjoon doesn’t spend most of the day with Siwoo due to their age difference, he has taken it upon himself to watch over him in the mornings when all the children are in one room, and little Siwoo loves his Namjoon hyung more than anything. Hyungwon likes Namjoon's father-- well, both of them-- as well, a sweet man named Taehyung and an executable one named Hoseok, and on the few times they have had play dates the pair have gotten on splendidly. In fact, they have one planned for this weekend, which Siwoo is excited for.

"How are you this morning Namjoon?", he asks gently, the little boy pushing up his glasses and shifting Siwoo in his lap. 

"I'm good. Hoseok appa is coming to pick me up early today to get registered for kindergarten next year," Namjoon says, a big smile on his face, and Hyungwon reaches out to ruffle his hair gently. 

"I know you will get in. You’re a smart kiddo," he says before turning to his little Koala, who is smiling happily at the world, "See you Siwoo-ah. You too Joonie." The younger boy smiles and sticks out a hand to wave at him.

"Bye hyung," the two boys say in almost perfect unison, and he can't hide his smile as he stands up and walks towards the door, pausing only to pull on his shoes and then head out into the world once again. As he walks to a different subway station, he hears quick footsteps behind him, and turns to find his friend Changkyun, who works at Siwoo's daycare, and when he stops walking and turns to look at the shorter male, he has to wait a moment for him to pull a piece of paper out of his school bag. 

"Hyungwon-hyung, I didn’t get to tell you yesterday, but I'm not going to be able to take care of Siwoo after we close today or for the next three weeks-- I'm flying to Boston to visit with my parents-- but I got someone else to take care of him for the time being," the other rushes, knowing that dispite Hyungwon's relaxed nature and slow movements in the morning, he really is on a schedule. The paper is folded and pushed into his hands, the younger males familiar scrawl across the back and printed instructions along the front. "His name is Kihyun and he works with me, so you can trust him for sure. He's a nice guy-- Siwoo absolutely loves him."

"Oh, okay…", Hyungwon says, looking down at the paper with careful eyes to find an address and a phone number, as well as how long the other has been working as a caretaker for children. "And…he can handle how long I work?", he asks quietly, to which Changkyun nods.

"Yeah, he doesn’t mind. Told me he would make sure Siwoo was well fed and handed off to the right guy at the end of the night."

"Okay. Thank you," he says, offering a little smile to the young boy and getting one in return.

"Welcome. I have to go now."

"Bye."

He doesn’t get a verbal response, just a wave before the boy is running back to work, his fluffy dark hair bouncing in the still yellow light before he disappears into his job. Hyungwon turns around, walking quicker than normal to the subway and barely making his second train of the morning.

In this next bus, he manages to find a place to stand that isn't extremely crowded, near a window. As he stares out it and into the morning, the sun finds itself slowly paling, from a vibrant yellow, the same shade as the flowers who share their moniker, to a soft, pale one, washed out, like sandy beaches beaten by too much light and bleached to a shade barely even called yellow. It's intensity seems to be sucked up by the sky around it, the color melting from soft yellow to baby blue, and then a deeper shade that stretches across the sky, as though waves of ocean have replaced the atmosphere and put the world into a fishbowl. 

It's strange how that thought resonates with him as he leans against one of the six poles in this train car, his cheek now touching cold metal that is probably covered in germs dispite its gleaming appearance. He does feel like a fish sometimes, with how often he sees his own face reflected in glass, be it the dark black of his phones screen or camera lenses, or in the mirrors as he gets his makeup and hair done, and he even sometimes sees his face reflected in others eyes or glasses, something that always makes him feel strange. Much like some little gold fish, he also gets watched a lot, as he goes about his little, secluded life, strangers and coworkers alike, friends and family, everyone stares at him and watches him for their own reasons.

Strangers, because they find him beautiful, see his plump lips and big, dark eyes as attractive, the bangs falling across his forehead providing innocence when he wants it and something to push back if he seems his hands don’t have enough to do with his phone. He gets compliments from these admirers, whispered giggles when his gaze falls across the people staring, girls and even a few boys pushed over to tell him they think he is pretty and then run off again with blushing cheeks. What they don’t seem to realize is that he gets self-conscious at these occurrences, that the staring is uncomfortable and the compliments make him blush as well and hide his face and those whispers make him feel like the eyes on him are boring holes through his skin.

Those are the worst stares if he is being honest.

His coworkers aren't as bad, mostly stolen glances as him as he waits patiently for his shoots or to walk his way down that catwalk and whispered jealous words he can just make out over the sound of shouting makeup noona's. His doesn’t mind them as much, they make life harder, sure, but they are cordial and polite when they peak to one another, and not all of his coworkers find themselves jealous of him or wishing to take his place. Many he in fact considers friends, people he has known and seen around the business sense he became a model, back in his early childhood, only four or five years of age, and others he has met more recently, helped guide through the strangeness of first days on the jobs and earned friends in return for his kindness. 

When his family stares its from…quite a distance, and not the same as it used to be. Instead of malicious eyes on his split lips or bruised skin, there are venomous glances at monthly visitations between Siwoo and their father, Hyungwon standing outside the door for the allotted two hour period before he takes his koala home to check for marks on his baby soft skin which does bruise so easily. Their glances are venomous in both directions, his mother long gone and Siwoo's as well, both having gotten out whenever they could to leave their three sons in total behind. Their half brother doesn’t glare, nor does he stare much, but when they share brief talks over coffee or short Easter church days together, he can always feel the elder boys eyes on him, watching how their shared torment has changed them both. 

A dark green light flashes and shows that another stop is here, the one Hyungwon must get off at, his sneakers clanging on the metal floor along with countless others to his left and right, loud voices filling this station more so than the other three stops will ever see in their sad lives. Even on deserted days, the cacophony is deliriously loud, so much so that the first time Hyungwon ever set foot here he was almost blinded by the noise alone, the sheer wave of voices and squeaks, wheels, clicking heels and music making him pause in the doorway and almost miss his chance to get out. Now he is used to it, the noise and conversation as colorful in its spectrum as the shades he starts his morning off with, but he pays little attention to it now as he exists into the surrounding subway terminal, a place packed with people in every spot you can think of. The noise is normal to him now.

Weaving through people is second nature by this point for him, sweater covering his phone and wallet so they can't be snatched as easily, escaping to less crowded places and ignoring looks at him between moving heads as he steps out onto a street that is only a little less crowded, the cacophony fading only a little as he hurries down the street two blocks to his workplace, slipping through doors of glass and steal into a warm, monochrome building. It's not a terrible place to work, and among other things, he has found that the people here are kind and much better than those at the agency his father signed him with when he was too young to even know how to fully understand the contract. He shakes off his exhaustion, moving to make his way up the seven flights of stairs to the usual shoot room, meeting up with a familiar face by the name of Lee Minhyuk, who smiles his little smile and continues changing into some loose grey button up, his sharp collar bones still clearly visible, but Hyungwon doesn’t care. They both have seen one another half naked before, Hell, they once got drunk together back in high school and spent the night together, although neither spoke of it the next morning when their bodies hurt and were covered in more red marks than they would have expected. At least Hyungwon's was-- apparently the blonde was a biter, although he could have guessed that much purely from how often he chews on things, from his nails to pencils, he even once chewed on a hairbrush until he realized what he was doing.

Their morning flies by quickly, filled with different fabrics brushing against his skin, hands on his hair and in his face, lights flashing in every direction, and a slow yet continuous flow of movement, from pose to pose, something he has mastered in every capacity.

If he is being honest, he is good at his job, really good, and with how long he has been in the business one would expect nothing less, but one would also expect that someone who has been doing this for almost nineteen years wouldn't feel the need to have a total of three jobs, right? Wrong-- he has to get Siwoo through college after all, because he won't allow their father to pay for it with his millions, so he works three jobs and earns almost double what he needs to keep going. Any extra is always going to the college fund for his sweet little kiddo, his own retirement not even an issue yet, not even a thought even though he knows that modeling jobs will dry up by the time he is in his thirties-- one can only look young for so long while having such a boyish frame and a pretty face. His own future isn't a problem to him though, it's Siwoo who truly needs the money for an education and a bright future doing whatever he likes. 

By noon he is out the door again, the sun bright and white yet so cold, his skin freezing under the sweater he is in as he starts the walk back to the subway station, hopping on in the seconds before it leaves and standing at the back, few people on at this time, seeing as many are already out to lunch, something that Hyungwon doesn’t take three days a week. Those are days like today, when he heads off to his part time job at Hyunwoo's dance studio, his shift starting only fifteen minutes after his modeling one ends, most of it spent on the train and then changing at the studio. It's during his time on the subway that he remembers Siwoo won't be with Changkyun tonight, but instead with this 'Kihyun', something that worries him, especially considering he doesn’t know this man. 

A yellow-cased phone is pulled out now, as well as a piece of paper with Changkyun's handwriting on it, a phone number highlighted in green. It's a few seconds before he types it in, sending a message to this stranger.

'Is this Kihyun?'

Good place to start, getting a name of some kind and making sure it’s the right number and Changkyun didn't give him some random or incorrect number. Still, now that he thinks about it, it's probably not a good idea to send a question like that to a stranger. On a personal level, he would be mildly confused and more than a little scared at some complete strang--oh…Hyungwon why are you like this? You’re a damn model, people know your name, and your face, and where you work.

But they don’t know his number! Ha! Logic, and thus, reason to logically be afraid if some stranger has his number!

What was he thinking about again….?

Right, stranger taking care of his baby child. Well, gotta wait for a response it seems.

He is already at the studio changing into his dance clothing when he feels his phone vibrating in his back pocket, fingers instinctually reaching back to grab it even though his shirt is still over his head, and as such, he almost falls over when his arm jerks down to answer. Two minutes later, once he isn't struggling for balance in one sock in the changing room of his second job, he actually pulls out the phone, checking his messages.

'Yes' is all that is written, and he isn't sure what to think of the response, as most would give some other verbiage or question with the answer. He also isn't sure if he is upset about the fact that he nearly fell and died for a one word response from some stranger with pink hair. 

'My name is Hyungwon, I'm Siwoo's caretaker', he replies quickly, assuming that the other probably wants to know who he is and why he is texting.

'Oh, okay. You need directions to my place or something?'

'No'

'Okay.'

Maybe its just his line of work, but this is rather strange for Hyungwon-- everyone is always so talkative over text and the phone, so to get such short responses makes his already awkward nature even more pronounced, and he has no idea how to take them. Turns out, he doesn’t have to, as the other boy gives him an escape.

'Gotta run, kiddos are getting ready to eat. See ya later'

Hyungwon doesn't respond, seeing as it would be pointless, and he just shoves his phone into his bag in the changing room and goes to take care of his classes, which are shockingly filled with people for a Tuesday afternoon, but it's always this packed-- Changkyun thinks it's because of him and its pretty face. That would make sense, if he is being honest, because most of his customers are females who flirt constantly and would drape themselves across his arms if given the chance. He doesn’t like that at all, but if it can pay for Siwoo's college he will put up with it.

And that is why Hyungwon does not touch his students.

Ever.

It's often considered disappointing for themx he can see it in those young girls eyes, but he has gotten rather good at explaining how the heck you are supposed to do moves without getting all close and touchy, finding himself to be about as good as an instructional book when teaching. It's effective, the women often taking the hint and keeping their distance as they dance. 

He has eight classes that day, most far more difficult than any beginner would want to take, although he has one class for children between five and six, and two beginner ones between three and five, back to back, and those two are his least favorite, because that is truly when all the little ladies come in and are all over him. How they can't see past his looks and find how awkward he is, he will never know, but those will always be his least favorite classes as a result.

As the last of his students filter out for the day, he finds himself thoroughly exhausted, legs sore and breaths a little faster than normal, his dark shirt soaked with sweat dispite the chilly temperature inside the building. He's not ready for the task of finding his way to Kihyun's home, or having to interact with a new human being, learn about some stranger who he has to trust his baby with for the next three weeks. He isn't ready and he doesn’t feel good about it.

Why couldn’t Changkyun have warned him sooner, given him the chance to speak to this person, who apparently has pink hair, and given him at least a few days notice. He knows how young the other is, and that he isn't always the most responsible person out there, but he has seen first hand just how protective Hyungwon can be over Siwoo, so why the hell would he just spring that on him. The black haired male finds himself becoming irritated with the boy as he gets dressed, because this isn't a good predicament for him to be in, definitely not, and to some extent, he is disappointed in himself for not thinking about it sooner, not asking for Hyunwoo to take one of his classes over and going to Siwoo's daycare to meet this person. God, why is he so stupid?

It's not long before he finds himself in Changkyun's neighborhood, the area as pitch dark as usual and the train ride moving faster than normal, or maybe its just that he is finally using his long legs to go at a reasonable speed instead of the pace of a darn turtle. He wants his Siwoo, and as stupid as it is, he feels like if the kid isn't at school, in his own care or at Changkyun's, something is going to happen. The paper he was handed earlier is pulled out as he reaches the brunette boys apartment complex, and he scans familiar handwriting as people pass by on the sidewalk with his flashlight on the paper, his skinny frame standing on the grass to make sure he doesn’t disrupt the flow of slow foot traffic in the area.

-'Okie lets see hyungie, you go down the street, towards the dairy queen on the corner-- the ones with the really good doughnuts-- and then you take a left and walk for four blocks. Then a right, straight for another three and then down five buildings. It's the big blue building, two down from the street sign. He is in apartment D-4."

Okay, that makes sense. The paper is folded up again, held in his hand as he starts the slow walk down a sidewalk that isn't as familiar as he would like, his shoes making soft noises against the pavement that slowly become quieter compared to his surroundings as he continues on. The corner is reached quickly, seeing as its less than half a block away, and the night is filled with bright colors from a street lined with convenience stores and shops, their signs neon and far to bright in the night. Colors are almost always at their very brightest so late, but just because they are bright doesn't mean they are at their most beautiful, they simply catch your attention much more easily. Hyungwon much prefers mornings, even if he adores sleeping in until the afternoons and waking up to his little kiddo playing on the bed, or occasionally practicing Japanese. Siwoo has always wanted to be like him. It's sweet, and something that all younger siblings feel-- he still wants to be like his older brother, who married a wealthy woman and spends his life volunteering at animal shelters, making a difference without worrying about money.

Hyungwon hasn’t asked his brother for help with paying for Siwoo, and he would never accept his fathers money for the little one, so the weight has been taken on himself and, in some ways, he feels proud about what he has collected in his two years of working so hard at it, knowing that he almost has one full year at a private institution ready to go, and while it will definitely cost more in the future, he is ready for it. 

Now he swings a left, down a less than safe looming street with one light that keeps blinking, shattered bottles on the sidewalk and edges of the streets, some of their contents still stained on the concrete. His baby is down this way? This isn't good, he really doesn’t feel safe at the moment, and he certainly doesn’t want to walk this way back with Siwoo, but he doesn’t know this part of the city that well, so there is no other way for him to go. Oh god, he is going to be murdered in the dark, isn't he? His neck is going to be snapped and Siwoo will be left to his father or brother, more likely the former, which has his long legs moving far faster than normal. His baby isn't going back to that asshole.

After another two blocks the area seems far cleaner and safer, which makes little sense, and he turns back to see the lit up road with its one blinking light, like the street is winking at him about causing his fear. Maybe he is just being paranoid. Another turn and he sees the building, his steps slowing to their usual turtle crawl, and this part of town seems far safer and cleaner, no broken bottles to be found, grass well trimmed and flower boxes in some apartment windows making the world seem inviting, most of their flowers either short little blue blooms or tall yellow ones, although there are others amongst the boxes

Up to the fourth floor of the blue building he goes, skipping every other step because he doesn’t want to waste energy on them, and he soon finds himself in front of a black door decorated in colorful paints, a galaxy of colors and swirls and lightness with a tiny little plaque right in the middle, with too names. 'Son Hyunwoo and Yoo Kihyun,' both in beautiful script. For some illogical reason, the black haired boy doesn’t want to tap on the paint for fear of messing it up or making it chip, so instead he knocks on top of the little plaque, four loud, quick raps.

There is shuffling from inside, and Hyungwon looks to his right and down the hallway, wondering if he could have the wrong apartment, but then a man about his own height opens the door, brown hair fluffy and damp, a look of interest on his face, one that immediately makes him cross his arms in an act that tends to make him feel safer when being scrutinized, but the eyes don't stay long before he starts talking.

"Um- hello. My names Hyungwon, I'm assuming you are Kihyun," he stumbles quickly, wondering how someone so intimidating could possibly work with children, "I'm here to pick up Siwoo."

A soft laugh and a smile that tugs at the others plump lips. "Come on in," the other says kindly, opening the door for the raven haired male to slip into the home, his shoes coming off in seconds as he goes his head. "I'm not Kihyun though."

"Hyunwoo then?", the asks curiously, finding his eyes on the floor, which seems rather clean, but he can hear a hum in response as the other walks into the apartment, which leaves him following after. He might not have been directly invited, but the door was closed and he wants to see exactly where his little baby Siwoo is right now. Hopefully he is asleep-- it's almost twenty minutes past his normal puck up time when he is normally asleep, but this is a new place, so he might not be at the same time. A very clean kitchen is passed through, the bag from Changkyun's home settled on one counter, and then they are in a living room.

The sight that greets him is enough to both put him at ease and also makes him far too aware of his own heart in his chest, in his head, in his fingertips even. 

The room is dimmed, only two little lamps in opposite corners of the room on, but it is enough to see everything without being too bright, a couch along one wall, but it's what is on the couch that truly has him awestruck. That’s the only way to describe how he feels. Soothed yet nervous. On the couch is his baby, curled up and asleep in the lap of the most beautiful boy he has seen in his entire life, and that is saying something, because he works with models every day. Maybe it's just him, but the boy is an angel on earth, soft brown hair across his forehead in a straight, clean line, just below his brows, variations in the color slight yet mixing together perfectly, the sides and back buzz cut close enough to see the real color of the others hair, but it's perfect for him. Dark eyes are focused not on himself or Hyunwoo, not even on Siwoo, but on a notebook rested on the others knee, filled with notes that he can see are thoroughly colorful, the edge of the paper rested a couple inches past the little koalas bum, his little body pressed close to the boys chest, a free hand rubbing the young boys back. Hyunwoo has to walk over and tap the top of the males head, and he looks up, his profile now more visible, with a perfect little nose and soft looking lips, his long neck having now problems seeing the man standing in front of him, and then those eyes are on him as the result of a gesture from the tallest in the room.

He can feel his heart in every part of him, in his nose, in his hands, it makes his lips tingle and the hair brushing his forehead seem heavier than it really is. It's like living art is looking at him, but that’s not the only thing that he is staring for. On soft lips there is a soft smile, a sweet one, and as the other moves his notebook and pen to rest in a textbook at his side, he is oh so gentle with little Siwoo, slowly sitting up with a hand on the back of his neck and gentle fingers rubbing over his back. He seems so careful with the little one, and his heart rate only skyrockets to an even greater extent when the other stands and walks over to stand in front of him. 

"He was a little angel like always. Fell asleep about 8:30 listening to piano with me," the other whispers, and then bows that brown head of his, "I'm Kihyun by the way. It's fantastic to finally meet the one who raised such a little angel." Kihyun talks like an angel, with the prettiest voice he has ever heard, soft and melodic and smooth, god, he loves it. Can he bottle it up? It would surely sell well. Oh jeez, this isn't good, he hasn’t had a crush sense high school, why has one pretty boy suddenly turned his eyes to hearts?

Then again, who wouldn’t turn to mush in the presence of such a perfect angel? 

Hyungwon doesn’t trust himself to speak just yet, so he dips his head in understanding, and Kihyun lifts the little one up just a little, offering to let him be taken, and the taller of the two is quick to accept, leaning down a little to make it easier. In less than a minute he has the warm squishy baby in his arms, and those stubby little hands are around his neck, holding him close as a little sigh comes from Siwoo. He presses a kiss to the others forehead, smiling a little and then lifting his eyes to look at Kihyun, who is grinning happily.

"Thank you for watching him. I really appreciate it," he whispers, his lips quickly resting against the sleeping child's hair after. 

"Its no problem. I got him a bath before he conked out, and he had dinner too." 

"Okay. Again, thank you. I'll be getting out of your hair now," he mumbles, bowing somewhat once again, earning a soft smile and a nod from the shorter male, and now they are close enough for him to see perfect eyelashes around dark eyes, to see how the others smile leaves his lips parted just a little bit, and he has to look down at his sleeping baby in order not to stare. 

He is out of the home in only another moment or two, Hyunwoo closing the door after them and wishing the both of them a good night and sweet dreams. He returns the courtesy and heads home, his heart beat slowly fading into the background as he steps out of the warm building and into the cold night, his little Siwoo held close under a sky of dark grey clouds and patches of empty dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That chapter no one needed about Kihyun checking on Changkyun and low key looking Hyungwon up on the internet (Minhyuk too).
> 
> I shall be back to Hyungwon's POV next chapter, but I wanted to write a little about Kihyun as something other than that pretty daycare Hyung, ya know. Gotta develop that character (i think i did that, idk though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long stretch between the first and second chapter, I'm really bad at updating regularly because words are hard, okay? If you like it, that means I'm not terrible and makes me happy, so enjoy this garbage :-)

Kihyun already misses his squishy little Siwoo.

It has been exactly ten minutes without the cutie pressed to his chest for warmth, and he already misses the vague smell of milk and warm skin that comes from him, as well as the steady rise and fall of his little chest. Now, he misses him and many of his other little babies every day, because he is that much of a sucker for children, but today is different, the Koala baby had spent a lot of time in his arms and getting one on one with individual children was rather rare in his line of work. With so many young children scurrying around his ankles, there is little time for each individually, so having such a long stretch of time with the boy had been a blessing he didn't know he needed. 

It was a normal night to be honest, just him cleaning up his home and waiting for Hyunwoo to get home from classes, only instead of cooking and cleaning on his own he had a baby squish there to help him out in the little ways. Watch the water to let him know when it has started to boil, get him more gloves from the box when he had forgotten them, poke his nose and say he could feed himself. Everything little Siwoo did was kind and polite, and whomever raised him was doing a fantastic job, because he has the same temperament in school and out.

When he saw that person, it didn’t really seem possible that someone that beautiful could also have such a mild mannered and near perfect child, but he can see the relationship between them in their mannerisms. The way the tall boy, Hyungwon, dips his head in understanding, how he followed Hyunwoo without question, the way he clasps his hands in front of him and hunches his shoulders just slightly. More so than similarities, the way that this black haired beauty takes the young boy and holds onto him, the care he takes in keeping his head safe and kissing his forehead, it lets Kihyun know that he is definitely a good parent, if a shy person. 

He is hooked, to say the least. He wants to see Hyungwon more, to maybe see him smile or laugh, see him hang out with Siwoo some, but mostly he just wants to see his pretty face again. The boy just seems so nice, at least from what he has seen in the five flipping minutes that they were in the same room, but that’s okay, he has Changkyun to help him learn about the boy. Even if the boy is probably married, that’s okay, he can still admire from afar.

And no, he is not a stalker, he just wants to get to know the male whose child he is taking care of for the next few weeks.

That’s why he is sitting on his bed at almost two in the mourning without pants-- shut up, it's hard to sleep with shorts on, and besides, he has a really big shirt on to cover his boxers-- dialing his good friend and co-worker Changkyun and waiting for him to pick up. The other has probably just gotten off his first flight, touching down over in Los Angeles and getting ready for the second long flight over to Boston, although he made sure to have an hour or two between so there wasn’t too much rush. Changkyun is just that kind of planner-- nothing should ever be too rushed in his eyes, especially something important like flying.

The phone rings four times before it is picked up, a muffled, "Hello", coming through before there is the shift of fabric and a second, louder, "Hello?" Face mask most likely, Changkyun doesn’t leave the house without one on unless he is at work, and then he wares one to and from the building. Sometimes he even has the kids wear them when someone has the sniffles so no one gets sick, although they often become uncomfortable for the kiddos and they take them off by lunch time.

"Hey Kkukkungie, how are things going over in the states?", he says, already smiling because he knows how much his dongsang loves visiting America to see his family, and the thought of a happy Changkyun makes him happy too. The deep voices males happiness just infectious, okay? Not, like, puppy happy infectious, just…infectious, in the best way.

"Pretty good, I just ate and still have a couple hours before I gotta get on another crowded air tin can," the younger jokes, something shifting around, what must be a bag or maybe a hat being pulled off, "How are things over in Hanguk? Did things go well with Siwoo-- well, of course they did, he is a little angel."

"He really is, kid is so helpful it's like I have a tiny, more polite version of me running around. He eats well too, not a fan of spice but I can live with that," he comments, earning a little snort of laughter from Changkyun, "Kid slept in my arms for like an hour before his dad came to pick him up."

"His dad?" Why does Changkyun sound nervous now, that doesn’t make sense.

"...Hyungwon," he deadpans, a little confused but mostly annoyed.

"Oh okay. That’s good. You gave him to the right person," Changkyun rushes, his words almost sighed out at the end, which only serves to leave him more confused.

"Of course I gave him to the right person. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not! It's just, ya know, you don’t know what Hyungwon looks like, and anyone could just come up and try to steal our kiddo."

"Well, what does Hyungwon look like then, for the sake of making sure?", he asks, curious as to whether he had given the child to the correct person or not, although it makes no sense as to why someone would want to steal a kid.

Well, actually, that happens rather often...maybe Changkyun isn't just being paranoid, although it still makes no sense that some random person would know where he is and come all the way here to take Siwoo. The kid doesn’t talk to anyone he doesn’t know, so its not like it would be easy to trade him off to the wrong person unless he were asleep. 

"Tall, black hair-- it think he had bangs today-- a round nose, plump lips-- overall just really pretty, you know?", Changkyun rattles off, and it seems like he is almost embarrassed at having to describe the male before he adds, "You can just search him up on the internet and see what he looks like. Just put 'Model Hyungwon' in and he should pop up right away."

"I'm sorry, did you say model?", he rushes, sitting up in bed in about two seconds flat. Model, ey? Let's see this model. 

"Yeah," Changkyun says before the phone is dropped to his bed, their conversation momentarily forgotten because this is /vital/ information. Mandatory, big time, important, life changing information. TO THE LAPTOP! It's another moment or two before he hears his phone again, legs curled under him as the phone to his left calls for him in a familiar deep voice. "Hyung. Hyung. Hyung, where did you go? Hyuuuuung," the younger male whines, and he soon reaches out to grab the device, still looking up 'Model Hyungwon' on the internet. He has not logged in yet, though, so he figures he can at least try and keep a conversation going with his dongsang.

"Yep, I'm alive and present. Maybe."

"You're looking up pictures of Hyungwon now, I'm guessing?"

"Now what would make you think that?", he says, feigning innocence even though it is rather obvious what he is doing. He is nosy and likes to learn about people, okay? He was also told to do as much. And there is also the factor that he thinks Hyungwon is really pretty and maybe he wants to see more of him (there is no maybe about it he can't wait to see the pretty male again the next day when he picks up the little one).

"Maybe the fact that I can hear you typing as we speak."

"Shut up Kkukkungie," he mumbles, only to let out a wheeze at the sight on his computer, finally having gotten to search up that phrase in google. He is definitely not disappointed in the slightest. The first thing to pop up is quite literally the prettiest picture he has ever seen-- Hyungwon, legs crossed and head tilted, a background of soft yellow around him and a tiny little smile on those perfect lips. He looks innocent-- definitely the circle lenses-- and shockingly young. This can't be a recent picture, if he's being honest, he looks like a kid, if a rather pretty one.

"I think I know the picture you are looking at."

"How could-"

"Yellow backdrop, bangs, red sweater?"

"...How the Hell?"

Changkyun laughs softly from the other end. "I look him up a lot. Him and his friend Minhyuk," the younger says, and there's a soft noise before he hears a mumbled, "He's so pretty…"

"SO THAT’S WHO YOU HAVE HAD A THING FOR!", he exclaims loudly, one arm sticking out as if to accuse the other even though he is in a completely different country, and therefore can not see him.

There is a moment of silence from the other end of the line before Changkyun says a quiet, and rather easy to see through, "No I don’t…"

"Now I have to see him-- wait a second while I find your secret lover."

"Hyung, we have only met, like, four times," the other male says, whine edging at his voice while Kihyun does exactly what he said he would, looking up 'Models Minhyuk and Hyungwon', and instead of pictures popping up right away, there are a couple links, mostly talking about models for a company called 'Starship Entertainment'. 

"Four is enough to fall in love!", he chirps happily, looking through one link, which includes a little photo and profile for a number of different models currently employed at this company. "Look at your parents-- they met about twice and now they have a kid who is flying across the world to see them!"

"All I said was that he is pretty, not that I loved him."

"Well, do you think he's nice at least?", he asks, now curious about this new males mannerisms (and also buying time to look at Hyungwon's little profile and see the pretty picture of him with a cherry tree that is presented).

"Well, yeah--I wouldn’t call him pretty if he didn’t have a good personality, at least from what I've seen." Right, for Changkyun, looks aren't actually based on looks-- they are a judgement of good personality. In his eyes, someone can look pretty but be ugly, or vice versa, purely based on how they treat people. He likes that about his dongsang.

"Right. Pretty smile?"

"…maybe."

Kihyun laughs a little, and finally finds this Minhyuk, a white blonde male with this huge, goofy smile and a peace sign over part of his cheek. Read: He is flipping adorable, no wonder Changkyun likes him. "There's no maybe about it, Kkukkungie, he has an adorable smile. How exactly did you meet him?", he asks curiously, setting his laptop to the side for later (he can ogle photos of Hyungwon after he finishes his call, even though he called to learn about the male. Shhh, don’t tell Changkyun). 

There's an awkward little noise from the other end of the line, the sound of the younger male shifting in his seat as well, and then he speaks. "Hyungwon needed me to drop Siwoo off at his work, and Minhyuk came down with him."

"Did you two talk?"

"Not really, other than Hi and our names. Siwoo kind of stole his attention." A soft sigh, and then a mumbles sentence. "They were so cute together…"

"You should ask him out."

"Have you lost all logic! I can't do that!", Changkyun sputters, making the elder giggle and lay back in bed.

"Oh come on, he's nice, he likes Siwoo, Hyungwon knows him and can put in a good word-- plus, you are a little cutie pie with a great personality-"

"And he's a /model/. He's never gonna go for the weird kid who takes care of kids for a living…", the other says, his voice exasperated yet tinged with vague disappointment.

"Well you can-"

He doesn’t get to finish before the other is interrupting him. "I gotta go hyung."

"Your flight-"

"Just started boarding. See ya." What a lie. Whatever, it's late anyways, he should be getting to bed soon anyways.

"Hey, Kkukkungie."

"Yeah?"

"Be safe, okay?"

"Why? Do you caaare?"

"Shut up," he snaps quietly, and there is a moment of silence before he adds, "Yeah, I do."

"Thanks. I'll text you when I get to Boston, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Stay safe."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Farewell, my turtle dove~"

"Fuck off." 

The call ends, and Kihyun is left laughing in the darkness of his room at two in the mourning, still wearing no pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write alot of stuff, and sometimes I post snippets of things on my Instagram, so you can find me over there with the same Username.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if anyone wantsis willing to beta my writing, plz let me know! I never do and its so bad >~<

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I will add to this, just gotta kick the writers block and make the words happen the way they normally do.
> 
> :-)


End file.
